


Fall to Insanity

by M_Of_Fandoms



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Bondage, Gags, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Serial Killers, Vomiting, Yandere, Yandere Sal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Of_Fandoms/pseuds/M_Of_Fandoms
Summary: Sal is a serial killer. Larry shouldn’t love him. He does.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Fall to Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Kidnapping, Talk of Death, Mention of Torture, Vomit, Restraints (w/gag), and Talk Of Suicide. If this makes you uncomfortable/harmed, please don’t read. Keep yourself safe.  
> If I missed any triggers you may see, please alert me ASAP.

“How’s my favorite today?” Sal announced while skipping in. He had on his normal lab coat and black scrubs, coated with dulled brown. However, something was screaming at Larry that Sal had changed somehow, and it sent his nerves into a state of quivering panic. He gave a muffled whimper, the dish rag in his mouth stuffed in too tight to do much else. 

“Oh, right! I forgot about last night!” Sal giggled. Larry felt stinging rise in his throat, and he forced the acid back down with an audible gulp. The sting moved from trickling in his throat, to sloshing in his abdomen; Larry didn’t know how much longer he could last after his last surgery. The scene flashed back-

The screaming, Sal’s joyous cackles, the sight of the adrenaline shot as he was forced to stare at the chip being shoved into his visible spine in the mirror above him-

and the stinging thrusted up, Larry screaming as it wretched out, black soaking into the rag and his throat and breath. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t breathe, he COULDN’T FUCKING BREATHE! when the rag was thrusted out. 

The brunette rolled his head to the side, the acid gushing out, the bile representing his tainted hope fleeing for the last fucking time. It was over. The maniac had fucking won, and Larry broke. He watched as the black dribbled from his lips onto the shiny steel. The lights never seemed brighter, and his lover had never seemed darker at that moment.

“Sal,” Larry choked. The other sighed, shaking his head. His pigtails bounced, his fond smile glowed, and for a moment, Larry entertained the thought that the last few days had been a bad dream. But then the tilted head and too wide, splitted grin came back, and Larry’s reality was thrusted on him again.

“It’s ok, Larbear,” the teen reassured. “I know what I’m doing! I got away with dissecting almost all the girls in the school; I’m pretty sure I can handle a simple kidnapping of my boyfriend.” The smaller waved his hand, and Larry felt his heart squeeze. Instead of any reply, instead of any begging Larry could come up with in his head, he gave in. 

“I love you, Sally Face,” Larry coughed. A small speckle of hope came out with that cough, not that there was any usable hope left.

“I love you, too, Larry Face.” Sal’s smile was soft, too soft not to love still. Larry just closed his eyes, enjoying the brushing knuckles on his cheek.

At least Larry loved Sal. He’d rather die by his fall into insanity than anything else.

“Like my ring, Larbear?” Larry turned his head, smiling with soft eyes at the blue, laser-cut, diamond band.

“Yeah,” he murmured. “It’s beautiful.” He rotated his eyes up. “Till’ death do us part?”

Sal chortled and shook his head. “Till death attatch us.”

“That won’t be soon, will it?” Larry asked. No malice laid there, just pure exhaustion.

“No,” Sal beamed. “It won’t.” Larry closed his eyes with a shaky inhale.

“Good,” he announced. “The sooner we’re gone, the better our future. The cops will be here in a few months, I’m sure. You aren’t exactly secretive about your laughing, baby.” Sal giggled, burying his head in Larry’s chest.

“I’m passionate,” the bluenette smiled.

“Doesn’t change how society views serial killers, good or not.”

“I know.”

“Hey Sal?”

“Yeah.”

“Kill me with poison when we get married. Please. I want to be loved by you like none of your other victims.”

“You already are~”

“I know. But please. Kill us both. One final bang.”

“Anything for you, Larry Johnson. Anything.”

Even the small amount of mercy Sal could afford would be given. Anything he could give. Anything. And Larry loved and hated him for that.

**Author's Note:**

> So how’s your holidays? Good? Good. I know the season is hard for some of us, myself included, so just know that you can do it. I believe in you. Don’t forget to treat yourself when stuff gets bad, btw. Drink some hot cocoa, steal the fudge from your grandma’s fridge, anything to make yourself feel better and ready to get through the holidays. Happy Holidays!


End file.
